A Quest Of Los Dioses
by cecld16
Summary: Leo asks for her freedom from the gods but they tell him there is only way he can break her curse. Go on the quest of the gods. A quest that no demigod had ever survived from. A Quest that will change him drastically. But something dark awaits him. Where the gods telling him the whole truth about this quest? Or is the there something more powerful and sinister at work?
1. For Me And For Her

Calypso...

Calypso...

Calypso...

I couldn't get her out of my head.

Much less think straight without thinking about her.

I need her...

I'll do anything to see her again...

Even if it means doing a quest where no one has ever come back alive from...

I have to do it...

For me and for her.


	2. She Was Waiting For Him

"Ouch! Dam it!"

Leo Valdez was not having a good day.

Leo spat out mud as he glared at Jason, who was smirking gleefully.

"Come on, Leo, you can do better than that" Jason said.

Leo groaned "Well I can't, can we take a break now?"

It was midday at Camp Half Blood. Leo was training with Jason unfortunately. It wasn't like Leo didn't mind training with Jason its just he was much better with a sword than Leo and everybody knew it.

And eating mud wasn't his favourite past time, especially when he had...Other things to think about.

Jason said, frustrated "You're not focused, concentrate and you'll at least last a minute with me sword fighting, not 10 seconds!"

Did Leo mention he hated it when Jason got into his fighting mode? Jason could be bossy and short tempered, not someone who Leo liked to sword fight with...

Leo grumbled as he got up from the muddy ground "Modest aren't you? Why don't you just hang out at the training area and train with someone you don't really know? Like everybody else does?"

For a moment Leo thought he saw a flash of discomfort in Jasons eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

Jason ignored Leo's question and waited for Leo to get up from the ground.

Leo stood up slowly, holding the swork awkwardly in his hands.

But once again his mind started to go to other places...

Almost agaisnt his own will, an image of an small Irland appeared in his mind...

He imagened a voice calling him on the wind...

"Leo..."

"Leo"

She was waiting for him.

"Leo!"

Leo suddenly came back to reality, he was lying on the ground?

Jason was hovering over him looking worried.

"Leo?!"

Leo blinked and sat up, he felt his cheeks turning red with embarrisment and something else...

Leo stood up quickly and before Jason could question him said "Um, I need to go"

Leo ran away quickly, heading towards cabin 9.

"I seriously need to get my head together" Leo muttered.


	3. Help Of The Gods

Leo growled with anger as once again as he went over the maps.

Calypso had said that her Ireland couldn't be found on maps but he had to try right?

It was midnight and Leo was still looking through ever single map and using every single compass he could find.

His eyes felt heavy like someone had dropped a ton of weights on it.

Leo's stopped a yawn that was threatening to overcome him.

Leo had never felt so tired in his life.

After he'd met Calypso Leo had been working non stop to try and find a way back to Calypso.

He'd never felt such determination inside himself before...

Leo's tired eyes scanned the maps.

Then "Leo? You alright?"

Leo stiffened then quickly shoved the maps and compass's to one side and forced on a realistic fake smile, he'd had to put on so many fake smiles in the past he almost believed he was smiling for the first time in months.

"Nyssa"

His big half sister was looking at him, concerned...

Leo quickly realised he hadn't answered the question "Oh, yeah, I'm good"

Nyssa walked over to him, her eyes looking at the piles of maps and compass's that were scattered around the table.

Nyssa asked slowly "You going somewhere?"

"What? Me? No..."

Leo felt himself redden at how bad the lie was.

Nyssa had noticed that something was bothering Leo ever since he'd come back...he hadn't been the smily, irritating, hyper Leo that she was starting to miss, something was seriously wrong.

Nyssa told him firmly "If there is something wrong, anything you need, you can tell me, you know that right?"

Leo was about to decline then he had an idea...

Leo fidgeted with a small compass in his hand as he asked her "Actually, you'd be a big help if you answered this question"

Nyssa sat next to him as she asked kindly "What is it?"

Leo asked not looking at her "If you had a problem...a big problem and you needed to find someon- something...special to you, what would you do?"

Nyssa said thinking the question through "Well it depends on how big the problem is...if its like I don't know, life threatening then maybe the gods will help you? If you ask them to?"

Leo stared at her then laughed out loud and gave her a huge hug "I can't believe I didn't think of that! Thanks!"

Nyssa stood up awkwardly and said "Uh, thanks?'"

Leo started to quickly pack his bag, hoping to to try and summon the one of the gods to help him somewhere else.

How could he of not thought of there.

Nyssa caught his arm "Leo, what ever trouble you're in...this isn't like, life threatening is it?"

Leo dismissed her "No, of course its not"

Nyssa was to tired to think about what Leo was doing and she trusted Leo so she just nodded and decided to leave Leo to his work.

Nyssa didn't hear Leo mutter under his breath "Yet..."


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to write this note got tell you a few things about this story that are very important.

This story is only from the main characters point of view because I'm doing other story's that will be about different main characters but all of there story's will cross over and be connected.

For Example

Still Running (A fanfic with Percy Jackson as the main character)

For Who I Am (A Fanfic with Nico Di Anglo as the main character)

Completely ( A Fanfic with Jason Grace as the main character)

A Quest Of Los Dioses (A Fanfic with Leo Valdez as the main character)

Are all connected and will all cross over eventually. There isn't really an order that you should read them in but reading all of them will make the end to the story's make more sense.

:)


	5. Journey

Leo packed a small bag in a hurry and he wrote a quick rushed letter.

He could see Calypso again!

Hopefully.

She was the only thing on his mind as he got ready.

Leo hoped his siblings would forgive him for going with such short notice. He didn't explain about Calypso thought, just that he needed to go somewhere important and he'd explain more when he got back...

If he got back...

Leo shook the negative thought from his head as he grabbed his army jacket.

Leo looked around the cabin, trying to see if there was anything he left out that he might need.

A part of him wanted to find more things to pack,

To stall...

He couldn't believe what he was going to do.

Leo could only hope his farther listerned to him.

But what if Hephaestus couldn't stop Calypso's curse? What if he had to talk to Zeus? The kind of the gods?

Leo shuddered in fright at thinking of facing Zeus but...if it helped rescue Calypso again...he'd do it...no hesitation. Leo was sure of that.

Leo decided he'd have better chance at getting his father to answer him in somewhere private.

He didn't feel comfortable in talking about his feeling for Calypso to other people, let alone near them...

He didn't know how long it would take to get Hephaestus to come to him and for him and the other gods to agree to stop Calypso's curse and let Leo see her again.

Thought Leo didn't care how long it took, he'd wait forever, he'd nag and be much more persistent than Percy had been thats for sure.

So Leo set out on his journey...

A Journey that unknown to Leo would change him forever...

**Please Review? Please?**


	6. Call Of The Gods

Leo found a quite spot, closer to the city.

It was surrounded by woods but there was a small clear path of grass with no trees.

Everything was just extremely quite as it aloud Leo to gain his wits and to relax, for what it seemed like ages.

Leo had read about how to call gods. It was quite easy but it was the decision of the god whether or not they come.

Percy Jackson had always had a god come to him, not the other way round.

The other way round was quite different but Leo couldn't imagine Percy doing it as it involved giving the gods a lot of respect and to Leo Percy just wasn't that kind of person.

In till now Leo had thought he wasn't that type of person either but if it helped see Calypso he'd pretty much do anything.

Leo kneeled on the ground.

He took his gift from his father from his waist and laid it on the ground.

Leo started to speak "Father, if you can hear me, please come to me, God of fire and the forges, please answer my call"

Suddenly the wind whipped up, leaves twiled around, as if in a mini tornado.

Their was a shimmer of light and Leo closed his eyes, when he opened him, his father was standing before him proudly.

Hespeastus asked Leo "I sence you didn't call me because you wanted a chat about mechanics?"

Leo said his voice trembling as he faced the god "I wanted to ask you...a favour"

**The first person to comment I'll give them a shout out on my next chapter.**


	7. Olympus

Hespestus stared at Leo.

Leo stared back at his father confidently.

He lifted his chin up slightly to, just to show he meant what he said.

Hespestus repeated looking stumped "You want Calypso freed from her curse and you want to find her again?"

Leo said firmly "Thats sounds about right father"

Strange, Leo thought, a moment ago he'd been all over the place but as he started to ask his farther the favor a strange calmness and confidence overcame him. He could feel in his gut this was the right thing to do.

Hespestus said slowly "Son, I don't think that-"

Leo snapped "No! I promised her father! You can't say no...not you, please?"

Hespestus tried again "Leo its not that we don't want her free its just we-"

Leo asked angrily "Just you what? I won't stop intill I free her, you of all people know that"

Hespestus didn't say anything, his expression seemed to turn reluctant to impassive, no emotion on his face.

Leo pleaded "Calypso liked you father, she told me you were kind to her, you can't be planning to leave her there forever"

Hespestus looked at his son, looking deeply troubled.

Leo begged "Please?"

Hespestus then grimaced and told Leo grimly "If you get in trouble then its not my fault, Okay? Lets see if Zeus is in a good mood but I think the chances are slim"

Hespestus told Leo to "Hold on to me but close your eyes"

Leo did so, very quickly.

Leo thought "Olympus here I come"

The gods better lisern to what I have to say Leo thought determindly.

Or he was going to make them listen...what ever the cost.

**The next chapter is finally here, sorry I was so long and the shout out goes to i refuse to prove that i exist and to answer your question, I'm so sorry the chapters are really short, I promise the next one will be longer, I promise.  
**

**Also word of warning as you can see my chapter updating will be really slow but I promise i'll never abbandon this story ever, okay?**

**Also Happy late Christmas :D**


	8. A Quest Of Los Dioses

Leo closed his eyes and a strange feeling like he was falling consumed him and for a heartbeat nothing seemed to be underneath his feet and panick sliced through him then with a comfoting thud he landed on something hard and cold.

Leo stood up quickly, his heart beat thumping hard in his chest, what on earth was that?

Leo looked round then froze as he relised what he'd fallen on was something like a marble floor and he was facing the olympion gods...

Shit!

Leo gulped and took a hesitant step forward and slowly kneeled before Zeus knowing one way to get into a gods good books was showing them the respect they deserve...or the respect they _thought_ they deserved, in Zeus's case...

As predicted Leo caught a slight smile on Zeus's face before it became stony again then Zeus rumbled his voice almost as loud as thunder "Why have you interuped us Demigod?"

Leo noted Zeus hadn't threatoned him yet, must be a good sign...

Leo glanced at his father who looked slightly more relaxed then he had done, Leo took this as another good sign as Leo said well aware what he said next was defiantly going to change Zeus's opinion of him.

Still kneeling Leo held his nerves as he said "I came to ask a...request"

Zeus's eyes narrowed and all the gods attention was on him now, Ares and Possidion stopped whispering quitly to each other and Athena and Apollo who seemed to be having an argument finally gave him their fall attention.

Leo could feel the tension rise in the room and Ares gave a snort of disbelief.

He could praticly hear them all thinking who does this stupid demigod think he is? Why would he dare to ask Zeus the king of gods of anything?

Zeus said cooly "Oh?"

Leo could feel Zeus's cold and stomy eyes on him, his probably thinking if he should zap me with a lightning bolt or not Leo thought panicking slightly but he didn't show his nerves at all. His face expresionless as Leo hesiantly stood up.

Leo took a deep breath then said looking Zeus straight in his eyes, his voice strong and confident "I wish for me to find Calypso again and you to free Calypso from her curse"

Shock went through Zeus's eyes and all the gods seemed to freeze.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his father stiffen near him.

Bet you didn't expect that Leo thought bitterly.

Zeus said coldly finally getting over his shock "Calypso serves her punishmt for-"

Leo felt his blood boiling and his skin heat up as he snapped "For what? Because she's a titan? Because her father's a titan? None of that is her dam fault! She's never ever gone agaist any of you!"

Again shock went through the hall, they'd never had anyone mortal talk to them like that before, apart from pehaps, Percy Jackson.

Zeus brandished his master lightning bolt threatonly and boomed "And I ask myself why havent blasted you from the sky yet boy"

Then to Leo's relief Hespeastus interupted with a simple statement "I agree with him"

Everyone stared at Leo's father, Athena acused "You only agree with him because he is your son!"

Hespeastus shook his head and said "No, I have met the titan girl many times as has Hermes to deliver messages and she is a very polite, charming, sweet young immortle"

Evryone looked at Hermes who licked his lips nervously as said "His telling the truth" Suddenly his staff came alive and Leo watched amazed as the staute snakes on the staff started to talk to each other as one said "Yes she was quite sweet wasn't she?"

The other snake replied though slightly miffed "Yes but she didn't bring me back a rat though"

"No one brings you back rats, when are you going to let that go?"

"Never, there must be someone who will bring me back a rat"

"You are so-"

Hermes interupted the bickering snakes looking embarrised as he said "Now thats enouth now"

The snakes seemingly in the mist of their argument turned back to decorations on the staff. The other gods seemed to treat this as a normal acorrance but Leo couldn't stop himself from gaping.

Zeus's voice pulled him out of his gaping, his voice slightly mocking "Who else thinks I should free this girl because this demigod wish's it so?"

Someone who Leo least expected it stepped forward "I do, partly"

Aphrodite? Athena asked her "Partly, why partly?"

Aphrodite looked like she was beaming and said to Leo smiling happily "Why do you want to break Calypso's curse Leo?"

Leo felt himself turning red and Aphrodite laughed out loud, her laugh like chimes in the wind. Aphrodite giggled "I didn't even interfeare, a perfect love tradgery, her stuck on an island with him endlessly searching for her, with no hope in finding her"

Hermes sighed "What are you talking about?"

Aprodite giggled clapping her hands together "Ask why he wants to free her, ask him"

Posidion gave her a look that suggested he was questioning her sanity as he asked Leo "Why do you want to free her Leo?"

Leo relised Poseidon was the only god kind enough to actually call him by his name but he'd also asked the most scary question that Leo had to answer in his life.

He'd never told anyone about Calypso, about his feelings for her, Leo know for the best friend code you were meant to tell your best mate before anyone else if you'd fallen in love with someone and now none of his friends knew but a bunch of the most powerful gods ever where going to know?

His life couldn't get any better...

Leo tried to form the words he needed to say "B-because I..."

"Because I-I"

The word Love seemed difficult to force out. Half of him didn't want to admit it. Leo Valdez who'd flirt with every hot girl he saw was now in love? The other half was afraid to admit it, what if it wasn't love? What if it was just a crush? Or worse, what if Calypso had forgotten about him and was fantasying about some other lost hero?

That very thought made Leo's hands curl into fists and the urge to punch something became increasingly difficult to ignore.

Then he remembered her sparkling eyes, her adorable laugh, her wonderful smile, he wanted that smile to be on her face all the time and Leo wanted it to be him that put that smile on her face.

Dam he was whipped...

Leo gulped and said his voice suddenly not stuttering as much "I want her free because I love her"

There were a number of reactions to this.

Ares snorted, Zeus raised his eyebrows. Athena didn't look that impressed either however Aphrodite cowed loudly, Poseidon smiled faintly while Hermes looked like he didn't know what to think. But his father smiled proudly at his son and Leo couldn't have asked for a better reaction.

His father'a smile made him feel giddy but he didn't let it show.

Hephaestus said quickly "How about we have some sort of vote on this?"

Aphrodite said suddenly looking slightly evil "You seemed to be forgetting the curse that surrounds Calypso Hephaestus, none of us can simply undo it"

Leo felt he was having a heart attack, what the...?

Aphrodite said softly "He must win her love, a perfect love story, a quest of daring and nerve, to prove he really is her, how do you put it? Her night in shining armour"

Zeus asked her "What are you suggesting?"

Hephaestus seemed to work it out quite quickly "No! He can't do that, you can't possibly-"

Aphrodite looked at Leo, ignoring Hephaestus and she said softly "A Quest of the gods or as your mother would say young demigod, A Quest Of Los Dioses"

The gods whispered to each other as soon as Aphrodite said it.

Zeus boomed "It is a quest of an old Prophecy that no one has ever completed, unlike any other Prophecy it was not created by us or the fates. No one knows who created it, all we know if that when the quest is complete the reward will better than anything you could imagine"

Leo said slowly "So if I complete this quest then I may be able to break the curse on Calypso?"

Aphrodite said smiling "Perhaps"

Leo said with confusion "But none of you know?"

Aphrodite giggled "That's the fun isn't it? Not knowing? A Demigod trying to complete this quest believing that the reward will worth it, maybe the reward will be able to recall love ones from the grave? Maybe it'll grant you one wish? Maybe it'll make you invincible? Who knows? But maybe...just maybe it'll free Calypso from her curse"

Leo felt like he was suffocating, would this quest be worth it? Could he finally go and see Calypso again? Could she truly be freed from this quest.

Hephaestus snapped angrily "It is not an option, you can't let him-"

Why was his father so against this? He got it would be dangerous, he'd been on plenty of dangerous quests before, he was one of the seven for god sake! Leo asked her "Is there no other way?'

Zeus thundered "There is no other way, decide quick boy, you are wasting are time"

Posidion said slowly "Maybe we shouldn't be so hasty, Leo should know the risk in-'

Ares laughed cruelly "What's the fun in that? Come on Hero! Choose"  
Ares sneered the word Hero.

Maybe that's what made Leo choose so quickly that and thinking of Calypso, all alone on her island...waiting...

Leo felt a rush of anger and determination as he snapped, before his father could protest "I'll do it!"

Ares smirked broadly and his fathers expression turned to horror then a overwhelming sadness.

Suddenly a feeling of falling gripped him and he closed his eyes, when he opened then he was siting on the grass, in the clearing.

Hephaestus was with him "Why did you choose to do that!" His father growled.

Leo backed up, feeling hid fathers powerful voice echo inside his head, rattling his brain.

Leo said quickly "I've done plenty of quests before, I don't see why-"

Hephaestus snapped bitterly "My family conveniently forgot to tell you about this quest young one, you think your the only one who's tried to complete it?"

Leo said suddenly feeling uneasy "What do you mean?"

Hephaestus suddenly looked sad, so very sad? He was looking at Leo like he would be picking flowers for Leo's funeral very soon.

Hephaestus said hauntingly "Over these thousands, maybe millions of years, over 200 demigods have tried to complete this quest and...none have ever come back"

**The first Two People to give me a long review I swear I will read all their fan-fiction's and give a long review to one of their fan-fictions. **


End file.
